


femslash february 2020

by Magnus (Magnus_Rushesin)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnus_Rushesin/pseuds/Magnus
Summary: FUCK ME ITS LESBIAN MONTH.heres my lesbians(check out their toyhouse pageshttps://toyhou.se/5126872.hutchhttps://toyhou.se/3231687.aja )
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> gonna be honest i dont really know the context for this chapter. idk. just look at it.

"Oh, actually, I got you something," Hutch said, pulling an object wrapped in parchment from the bag and handing it to her gently. It was heavy, and as she unwrapped the paper she found a glass pyramid inside. She looked at them curiously.   
"It's nothing special, really," they said with a shrug. "Just thought you might think it's neat."  
"What... what is it?"  
"Here, uh..." Hutch took the pyramid from her hand and held it up to the light. "It's a prism. It catches the light like this, and..." Aja gasped as she saw it. A rainbow had burst from the other side of the prism, six shining lines of colour projected onto the far wall. She'd never seen anything like it, and as they handed it back to her she held it softly, with a sense of wonder and awe about her.   
"It's beautiful," she whispered.   
"Yeah," they said with a small smile. "It suits you."  
They watched as she held it up to the light again, holding her hand up to it and catching the colours on her skin. She smiled, and manuevered it so that the light would shine on Hutch's face, painting brown skin and silver eyes with vibrant colour. They chuckled at her antics, a few strands of pink blooming in their golden hair as they smiled.  
She tried not to blush at the way they looked in the shining light, with their easy, half-cocked grin and charming silver eyes, looking at her with a fondness that was unfamiliar to her, but not entirely unwelcome. She tried not to get too emotional about the fact that her friend cared about her enough to buy her a gift, for no reason other than they thought she might like it. She tried not to cry about the fact that they'd called her beautiful, and just focused on the beautiful glass pyramid and it's beautiful rays of colour. She tried not to think about how beautiful they were beneath the colour, how the prism's wonder fell short to their charming smile, their playful eyes, their messy, half-brushed hair.   
They're beautiful. The gift is beautiful. She's not going to think about it. She sets the prism down on a side table.  
"Thank you, Hutch. I love it," is what she says. _I love you_ is what she wants to say, but she doesn't.

\---

A few years later, after all the things they didn't say were finally said, Aja was laying in their shared bed in their apartment, and the early morning sun was streaming through the window. Hutch was still asleep, curled up in a ball, facing her, their little chest rising and falling softly.  
She brushed strands of golden-pink hair out of their face and studied the way the light shone on them, memorizing the formation of shadow against the sun. After a moment, she got an idea, and reached for the glass pyramid that rested on the nightstand.   
She held it in the path of the sunlight, and watched as the rainbow bloomed across Hutch's skin. She smiled, and pressed a kiss to their forehead. The light was beautiful, but not nearly so much as they were.  
"I love you," she whispered into the morning. They must've heard it, because their arms wrapped around her neck and they nuzzled into her shoulder, eyes squeezed shut.  
"Love you too," their mumbled into her skin, still half-asleep. She smiled, and placing the prism aside she wrapped her arm around them, holding them close to her.


	2. bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flowers, gardens, and kids.

One of Aja’s favourite parts of their house is the garden. It was something she’d always wanted, and now she had it. It had surprised her, at first, how much work it took to have a garden. But when everything had come together, when the flowers bloomed in vibrant colour, tall yellow sunflowers and little bursts of wildflowers, climbing vines of morning glories and honeysuckle and beanstalks, when the vegetables ripened and the old pecan tree dropped its fruits, it was worth every minute of it. She was so proud of their garden. 

Aja loved to watch the garden grow, and even more she loved to watch Casey grow alongside it. She was eight years old now, energetic and excited about everything the world had to offer. Aja remembered when she was three, and she had used her little legs to explore, touching every plant and learning the hard way which had thorns and which didn’t. She remembered when she was four, and the way her eyes lit up when she realized that you can eat the plants, sometimes, the way she laughed when she tasted the sweet honeysuckle for the first time. When she was five, she sat next to her and “helped”, digging a hole in the dirt with her hands before filling it back in again, and repeating the whole process over. Aja remembered when she was six years old, how excited she had been that she’d finally figured out how to climb the old tree on her own.

But now she was eight, and she was sitting on the grass, legs crossed, as Hutch showed her how to braid flowers into a chain. Aja laid on the grass across from them, watching contentedly as her little fingers copied theirs, weaving the stems together messily. The summer sun warmed her back and her little girl warmed her heart, and Aja felt her chest fill with simple, sweet, honeysuckle love. Hutch guided her small hands into connecting the two ends of the chains, making a round crown of colourful flowers. 

“Good job, kiddo!” They said, pressing a kiss to Casey’s forehead. “You wanna wear it?” Casey pondered for a moment, but shook her head. “What’re you gonna do with it, then?” She pondered the question again, but after a moment her face lit up with an idea.

“MAMA!!” she yelled, running over to Aja, who was really only a few feet away, which both the running and the yelling redundant, but children didn’t really care about all that. 

“Yes, little one?” Aja said, smiling, looking up at her daughter from where she was lying on the ground, head propped up on her hand. 

“It’s for you! I made it!” Casey held out the crown excitedly. 

“Thank you, darling, it’s wonderful!” Aja said. Casey popped the crown onto Aja’s head, her eyes growing wide with delight as she stepped back to look at her work. She clapped and laughed.

“You’re beautiful, mama!” She said. She took Aja’s head in her hands and kissed her forehead in the rough way that kids do when they don’t really understand the concept, but they know that this means that they love you and they do, and they want to show you that. Aja had decided that she liked kids. They were enthusiastic and sweet and had too much energy for their tiny little bodies to handle. They were funny on accident because their little brains were still  learning about the world, so they assume things about how the world works that’s funny to anyone who knows better, but makes perfect sense to a kid. Aja liked kids, and she liked this one a whole,  _ whole  _ lot. 

“And you’re very sweet, my star,” Aja said, sitting up and pulling Casey in for a hug. She held her daughter close to her chest, squeezing her tightly as if to say  _ I love you, and I’m never going to let you go, not really. Even after I stop hugging you I’ll still be holding onto your little heart, and you’ll be holding onto mine, and I promise to take good care of it, and in this way we’ll always be connected.  _ And she could’ve held her forever, if Casey would’ve let her, but as kids tend to do, little Casey got distracted. She wriggled out of her mama’s grip, taking off towards the dirt road at the edge of their property. 

“LET’S GO SHOW UNCLE CHUCK!” Casey shouted as she ran. Aja looked back at Hutch, who just shrugged and stood up. Chuck “Rodeo” Jones was  _ technically  _ Hutch’s cousin, but they’d been raised like brothers, so brothers they were. He lived down the street with his twin sister, in an old farmhouse where they raised and trained show ponies. He was a healer by trade, a magician by hobby, and a farmer by heritage; a good man with something about him that made just about everybody like him. Aja liked him. 

“Should we call?” Aja asked as Hutch walked towards her. 

“Nah. Rodeo’s always glad to see her, I think he’ll be fine with us popping in,” they wrapped an arm around Aja’s shoulder. She was taller than they were, even when she was sitting, but she let them pull her in for a kiss. “I like the flowers, it’s a good look for you,” they said with a grin. She blushed, because Hutch did that to her and their grin was cute and some little part of her still couldn’t believe that  _ they  _ thought that  _ she  _ was pretty. 

“MAMA!! PA!!!! WE GOTTA GO!” Casey yelled, impatiently jumping up and down at the side of the road. Aja rolled her eyes affectionately and stood up, taking Hutch’s hand in hers as they walked down to where their daughter was waiting for them. Aja squeezed their hand, paused for a moment to look back at the garden, and then looked back at their little girl, bouncing on her toes as she waited for them to catch up so she could run ahead again, a pink flower tucked behind her ear. Yeah. It was a good garden. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lov lil baby casey so much you guys


	3. secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> house planning, secrets, and surprises!

Hutch’s stomach turned as Aja talked. They were both sitting at the table, and Aja had a little notepad, writing down a list of THINGS TO INCLUDE IN HOUSE #2. They were going to build it again where the old one had been burned down, almost three years ago now, back in Texas where Hutch’s family had grown up. She was having fun with it, and right now the list consisted of things like “bigger doorways” and “a modern television” and “more bookshelves” (Hutch wasn’t sure if it was physically possible to have more shelves than they’d had before, but they’d try, for her.) 

As she scribbled things down and muttered to herself, Hutch’s brain kept drifting back to the last time they’d done this. It wasn’t so different then. It had been in their tiny old apartment, in Brooklyn instead of Queens. And they weren’t building the house from scratch last time, just fixing up what had broken and putting in new furniture and appliances and so forth. But they’d been sitting at a table like this, Hutch’s hand on Aja’s arm, both of them talking about their dream house, about what absolutely should be in the place they wanted to live for the rest of their lives. And, much like this time, Hutch had been a little over a month pregnant. 

Aja didn’t know yet. They were gonna tell her, they just… Hadn’t found the right time. They knew she’d be happy about it, because she loved them and she loved their family and she’d always wanted another kid anyways. She’d just been busy and overwhelmed and she’d  _ died  _ for God’s sake. So they hadn’t found a way to tell her yet. She’d not really noticed. She’d noticed they’d been a bit quiet, but they didn’t really show yet, and they could explain it all away with excuses anyways.

“Do you think that Casey and Nina would want their own rooms, or would it be better if they shared?” Aja asked, snapping Hutch out of their own head.

“Well, I don’t know. They might as well share already, they’re attached at the hip,” they said. It was true. Nina followed the older girl around like a lost puppy, and Casey was grateful for the attention. She’d never had a sibling before, but as far as Hutch could tell, she liked it. She was always giving Nina advice, proud to be the older and wiser one for once. “Besides, I mean. An extra room might be nice.”

“Maybe,” she said thoughtfully. “What would we use it for?”

“Guest room?”

“A library?”

“A workshop, for Victor.”

“A music studio for you.” 

“How about a nursery?” they said. 

“A nursery?” she smiled playfully. “What plans do you have, little mouse?”

“Well it’s not exactly a plan, I mean,” they took a deep breath. “I’m pregnaaaaant,” they said, with a sing-songy tone. Aja’s eyes widened with shock. 

“You’re serious?”

“Yeah, I guess.” She smiled widely, laughing a little bit as tears welled up in her eyes. 

“How long have you known?”

“A few weeks? I was gonna tell you, I just didn’t want you to w-” they were cut off as she pulled them in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around them and squeezing them tight to her chest. They held onto her, one hand pulling her from the back of her head, the other steadying itself on her jaw.

They had to gasp for air when she finally pulled away, not enough breath left in their lungs even though they would’ve liked to stay there, kissing her, for the rest of their life. They wrapped their arms around her neck, holding onto her, breathing in the scent of her, subtle and gentle and warm, her hair tumbled over her shoulder as they ran a hand through it, brushing their fingers through the long white streak down the middle. 

“I love you, Hutch,” she whispered. 

“I love you too, Aja,” they replied.

“You know,” she said. “While we’re sharing secrets, I think I have something to ask you.”

“And what’s that?”

“Do you want to… to get married? Really married. With fancy clothes, and rings, and paperwork, and a big cake and all the stuff that makes weddings into weddings.” They laughed, pulling away to look her in the eyes. They could feel the pink spreading in their hair and across their cheeks. 

“Of course I do, Aja,” they said. “We’ve been calling each other wives for like, twenty years now, of  _ course  _ I wanna marry you!” Her sweet smile widened, and she pulled them in for a kiss again, giggling like a little kid. They felt love swelling in their chest until it spilled out of them and they had to break the kiss to laugh as happy tears spilled out of their silver eyes, pressing kisses to her cheek and jaw and neck and wrapping their limbs around her, squeezing her tightly. They loved her so,  _ so  _ much. They’d known that they were going to spend the rest of their life with her for a very long time, rings or no rings, but still. Married. Actually married. White-dress-black-tux married. It was such a concept. It was the  _ best  _ concept. They didn’t want anything else in the world except to marry Aja, the love of their life, and to build their house and have their baby and just  _ live.  _ Spend the rest of their life with her, in sickness and in health, forever and ever. 

It was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dykes do yall ever think about getting married. i do. i do often.
> 
> (also theres a lot of missing context that just exists in my brain so if u got quastions lmk)


End file.
